The present invention relates generally to solutions for mounting panelling onto a wall structure of a building. In particular, the invention pertains to an edge strip according to the preamble of claim 1.
Today, there are many solutions for mounting panelling in the form of wooden panels and similar onto the inner walls of a room. Moreover, established methods exist for mounting other types of panelling in a room, such as plasterboards, fibreboards or boards of laminated wood. A common denominator of the latter methods is that these require particular measures to accomplish nice looking joints between the different wall elements of the panelling. To combine an aesthetically pleasant appearance of the finished wall with an uncomplicated and cost-efficient manufacturing of the panelling elements, and at the same time allow a simple mounting, has therefore proven to be especially challenging.
WO 2006/070280 describes a prefabricated wall panel, which allows quick mounting of a decorative panelling. Here, each panel element is mounted by inserting a male side of the element in parallel with the wall into a female side of an earlier mounted wall element.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,839 discloses a design solution, wherein each panel element in a wall panel is composed of an inner part and an outer part, which are connected with one another through a click-in procedure. Furthermore, particular corner and end parts are proposed, which are inserted vertically into the panel elements in order to achieve an appealing appearance of the finished mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,555 shows a wall structure, where the wall parts are supporting and are connected with one another by a first part being angled into a second part via a hinge joint.
U.S. 2005/0247022 discloses a wall panel system, where panel boards of a stucco-like material are adhered to a wall by the panel boards being inserted horizontally one after the other from bottom to top along the wall. The document also shows edges for inner and outer corners respectively, which edges render it possible to attach the panel so that it adjoins right-angled protrusions and ledges.